An Unusual Family Reunion
by MesserandMonroe
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic in progress . Two crimescenes, two victims, one twist. Will this new member of the CSI team fit in with the rest of the team? Will Danny find his long lost family member? Some DL moments.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

This is my first ever Fanfic for CSI:NY. I hope you will enjoy it!! Rating: T Ships: A mixture of pairings. ;)

* * *

On the eve of the 5th Annual Quiz Competition in New York, three friends were walking home from a sports pub celebrating after watching a nail-biting basketball final at a nearby pub. As they walked home through the alleyway, one of them saw something near the rubbish heap and then stopped suddenly. The other two crashed into their friend.

"What's the problem?" said one of his friends.

"Something's not right here", he replied.

He went closer to the rubbish heap and froze. His two friends looked and was shocked at what they're discovered.

Fifteen minutes later, Detective Mac Taylor arrived at the scene. Detective Don Flack was already examining the scene when Mac entered the crime scene. Flack informs Mac of the victim and what happened.

"The three men has found this victim, male, thin build and age's round in his late 20's – early 30's", explained Flack.

Sheldon Hawkes and Danny Messer were already at the scene taking photographs of both the victim and the evidence they've found so far. Hawkes checked the body for any I.D and finds the vic's wallet in another rubbish heap two blocks away from the victim. He checks for any forms of I.D.

"I've got a driver's licence. The vic's name is Chris Robinson" Hawkes replied.

Danny looks around for his kit but he couldn't find it. "Looks like I forgot my kit in the car", said Danny as he leaves the crime scene. As he was putting both his gun and his badge on the ground, a strange man saw it and took both the gun and the badge and ran off.

"Hey!" Danny yelled. He locked the car and chased the stranger. A few blocks away from the crime scene, there was a 'Grand Opening' celebration of the 'Power Rangers' conference. Everyone arrived dressed up as their favourite Ranger to celebrate the opening. A girl in her late teens was about to get off her yellow motorcycle when she heard someone yelling. She turned around and saw a guy chasing (what she think it was) a suspect. She knew that the 'Grand Opening' celebrations (followed by a conference) doesn't finish until 5pm the following day, so she puts her helmet back on (which is part of the costume), started the motorcycle and follow both men.

Meanwhile, Mac is started to wonder what is taking Danny so long.

"Maybe he's checking something", said Hawkes.

Just then, Flack heard something from the radio.

"Go ahead", he said.

"Flack, I'm chasing a male who is armed with a firearm. Can I get some back up here?" Danny said gasping for breath.

"On our way Danny", Flack replied.

He talks on the radio. "Ok, we need some back up at another alleyway and be cautioned, this man is armed, I repeat the man is armed".

Danny was about to lose the guy, feeling exhausted, when he spotted a yellow motorcycle coming closer. He stopped and observed what the occupant of the motorcycle is going to do. The armed man was surprised when this mystery person turned up.

"Freeze, NYPD!" she cried.

The suspect turned to an alleyway and ran as fast as he could. But he was no match for the motorcyclist. The motorcycle went passed him and blocked his way out. Danny knew that it was his chance to catch the suspect but he couldn't because the suspect has his gun. So, it was up to the mystery person to hold the suspect until the police arrived. Since she doesn't know what to do next, she holds the suspect into the wall and looks around.

"Who are you?" said the suspect.

"If I were you, I wouldn't steal someone's belongings", the mystery person replied

Then, she spoted Danny at the corner of the alleyway.

"Excuse me sir, are you a cop?" she asked.

"Yeah, can I help you with something?" Danny replied confused.

"Can you please hold this guy while I search him?" she asked.

"My pleasure", he replied as he arrested the guy.

As she was searching the suspect, he said to the mystery person

"What in the world are you doing? I didn't take anything".

The woman found both Danny's badge and gun in the suspect's pockets.

"Well, well, well" she said while she holds them. "What are these doing in there then?"

After he received both his gun and his badge back, the woman's pager went off just as the sirens were coming closer.

"I have to go", she said as she started the motorcycle and left the scene.

When the police arrived, Flack ran to Danny and said "Are you ok?" Danny replied "Yeah, I'm ok", as he stares at the spot where the mystery person once stood.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Thanks!!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

In the outskirts of New York, Detectives Stella Bonasera and Lindsay Monroe were called to another crime scene where they were met by Detective Jessica Angell.

"What do we have here?" asked Stella.

Detective Angell informed the ladies of what happened. "The victim is a female in her mid 20's, just been discovered in the lounge by a friend".

Just then, a yellow motorcycle arrived at the scene. She takes her helmet off and starts walking towards the crime scene. Stella recognised the woman and tells the officers to let her through.

"You must be the intern", she said.

"Yeah, that's me", the intern replied as she shook hands with Stella.

Both women went to join Lindsay and Angell.

"Lindsay, Angell, this is Melissa Simpson. She's the intern that Mac informed me privately a couple of days back".

Lindsay shook hands with her. "Isn't Halloween supposed to be at the end of October?" she said

"Well, I'm suppose to attend an important conference when my pager went off just as I was about to enter", Melissa replied.

She turned to the scene. "What happened here?" she asked as she puts on some latex gloves.

"A friend of the vic's discovered the body not long ago", Angell replied.

As Stella checked the body for any I.D, Melissa have just spotted an area which is covered in blood not far from where the vic was found. Stella finally locates the I.D of the victim.

"Her name is Eva Robertson, age 28", she said.

Stella turns around to find that Melissa is standing at another area, taking photographs and some samples. She makes her way to see what Melissa was doing. She turned around and said to Stella,

"There were two victims killed at the same time"

Stella realized there was something missing.

"So if there were two victims, where's the second body?" she said as her and Melissa looked at the mystery blood pool.

Lindsay has finished taking photos and gathering evidence from the victim.

"I've completed searching this area of the house so I'm going back to the crime lab" she said after packing her kit and walk towards Stella.

She turned around and said "You two go on ahead. Melissa and I will be at the lab in 10 minutes".

Both Lindsay and Angell left the scene.

"You go ahead Stella. There's something I need to do" said Melissa as she made her way upstairs.

Stella however was surprised when she saw her go upstairs.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Melissa stopped half-way up the stairs.

"I'm packing some stuff from my room. You know I can't get changed here at the crimescene", she replied as she quickly went up the stairs and into her bedroom.

* * *

Read and review thanks

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the crime lab, Sid did an autopsy on the first victim, Chris Robertson, to determine the cause of his death. He has found interesting things during the autopsy and notes it down on the autopsy report. Just as he completed the autopsy, Mac entered the morgue.

"Any good news from the vic?" Mac asked.

"Yes indeed", replied Sid as he retrieved his notes.

"I've found out that the victim died from multiple stab wounds to the chest, three of them fatal."

Sid showed Mac the vic's heart.

"Is there anything else that I should be aware of?" Mac asked as he photographs the victim's heart.

Sid paused. Then said "Actually, there is one other thing. I've found these inside the vic's mouth". He hands Mac the evidence bag with a screwed up paper inside it.

"Thank you Sid", Mac said just as the second vic entered the autopsy room. He took one look at the vic before leaving Sid to it.

As Mac makes his way to his office, he saw Danny walking towards him, wondering why Mac wanted to see him.

"Hey Mac, you wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes Danny I do", he replied. "In my office please".

Danny entered Mac's office and closed the door. He sits down while Mac turned around and faces him.

"Why did you take so long to get your kit?" asked Mac.

Danny took a deep breath and replied "Actually someone snatched both my gun and my badge while I was retrieving my kit. So I chased the guy a few blocks from the crimescene and then this mystery person caught him. By the time she gave them back to me, she took off before I got the chance to get her name".

Meanwhile, Stella and Melissa arrived at the crime lab. They were walking towards the interrogation room when Stella realises that Melissa is still in her 'Yellow Power Ranger' costume.

"Why don't you go to the locker room and get changed?" said Stella.

"Sure", replied Melissa as she made her way to the locker room. She stopped in her tracks. "Where can I find the locker room?" she asked.

Stella replied "Just down the hall". She almost forgot about Melissa's keys to her new locker. "Ask Mac for your locker keys on the way. He's in his office".

"Thanks", said Melissa.

She almost made it to Mac's office when he heard him having a go at Danny.

"Well, that was irresponsible to do such things like that Danny!" she heard him say.

Before Danny could say anything, Melissa walked into the office without knocking.

"It's my responsibility and not his Mac," she said.

Danny turned around and saw the mystery person – this time face to face. Mac looked at Danny, then at Melissa. He looked back at Danny.

"Danny, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that", he said.

"No worries boss. You're just doing your job", replied Danny.

"Can you please give us some privacy if you don't mind", asked Mac in a sincere manner.

"Sure Mac", said Danny as he left Mac's office.

As Danny closed the door, Melissa took her seat in front of Mac and looked at him.

"I know that as an intern, I'm not suppose to interfere into a case that I'm not assigned to", she said remembering what Mac told her during the orientation day.

Mac replied "Well in this case, you had your reasons. Since you were helping Danny get both his badge and his gun back, I am not going to issue an official warning."

"Thank you Mac", said Melissa. She was about to leave when she stop and said "Have you got the keys to my locker Mac?"

"Yes, I do have them", said Mac as he passed the keys to Melissa.

"Thank you again", said Melissa and she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

After receiving the key to her new locker, Melissa made her way to the locker room. She gets changed to her new clothes and stuffs the costume into the bag. As she was walking towards her locker, she almost crashed into Danny, who was just leaving the locker room. She landed on the floor, while her costume landed right next to her locker.

"We've better stop bumping into each other like this", Danny joked as he helped Melissa get to her feet.

" Well, I think it's kind of better if we stop playing 'Hide and go Seek' and introduce ourselves", replied Melissa. She smiled and puts out her hand. "My name is Melissa Simpson. I'm kind of new around here".

Danny took her hand and shook it.

"Danny Messer, welcome to the team", he said in a friendly manner. "And don't worry, I'll try and keep that in mind in the near future".

"Easy for you to say that Danny", Lindsay said as she entered the locker room.

Both Melissa and Danny turned around and saw Lindsay walking towards Danny. She kissed him in front of Melissa.

"So, you're met my fiance already? ", she said happily.

"Wow, I didn't know…. Congratulations!" said Melissa as she hugged Lindsay and Danny. She picked up her things and opens her locker. After a few minutes, Lindsay almost forgot about the message Stella gave her.

"I almost forgot. Stella is still waiting for you Melissa", she said.

"Thank you Lindsay", Melissa said as she closes her locker. She turned to Danny.

"Again, it is nice to meet you", she said and she left the locker room.

Danny was happy to see Lindsay next to him and cuddles her.

"Is it just me, or have you two met before?" asked Lindsay.

"Well, she actually saved my neck just in time, let alone my job for that matter", Danny replied as they head back to work together.

Eight minutes later, Melissa met Stella inside the interrogation room and closes the door.

"Take a seat", said Stella as both she and Melissa sits down opposite each other.

There was silence in the room for a couple of minutes until Flack entered the room.Stella introduced him to Melissa before getting down to business.

"So Melissa", she began. "Can you tell me where you were 48 hours before your parents died?"

"I was sleeping over at a friend's house. My mother and father wanted to know the reason why I wanted to sleep there and not at home so I explained everything. Then they gave me permission to sleep over there", Melissa replied.

Flack was curious about her answer. "And what is the reason for sleeping over your friend's house?" questioned Flack.

Melissa took a deep breath. "I told my parents about the 'Power Rangers' Conference that was held in New York City and that heaps of people are expected to be there. So I told them that since my friend live not far from where the conference was held, my parents gave me permission to sleep over there", she said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Stella opened the door and saw Lindsay standing with some information. They both talked privately while Melissa sat there, looking nervously first at Flack, then at Stella and Lindsay. Stella returned to her seat.

"We've confirmed your statement with your friend and it turns out to be true. You were at your friend's house at the time", she concluded.

Melissa sighs with relief. "I'm glad that's over". She looks at Flack. "Can I get back to work now?"

"Of course you can", Flack replied. "But I'll let you know if I need you".

Melissa stands up and walks towards the door. Flack stood up. "And thank you for your co operation", he said.

"You're welcome anytime", Melissa replied as she leaves the interrogation room.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews. They are very appreciated. Sorry this chapter is late... but enjoy!!

* * *

**

Back at the alleyway of the first crimescene, Mac and Danny were looking for any other evidence.

"You look kind of surprised when Melissa said that it was her fault", Mac said while searching for the murder weapon.

"Yeah, probably because I must've seen her before", replied Danny.

Mac stopped in his tracks. "You mean, you saw her before you met her?"

Danny sighed "Yeah, she helped me get my badge and my gun back. We didn't say much because her pager went off", he replied. Ten minutes later, he spotted something poking out from one of the dumpster.

"I've found the murder weapon", he said.

Mac walked towards Danny and picked up the murder weapon with the latex gloves.

"Looks like someone left it lying around", said Mac as he looked at the blood stains on the weapon.

Meanwhile, as Melissa heads back to work, Hawkes came out of one of the labs and stops her. He smiled at her and said "Are you Melissa Simpson?"

"Yes I am," she replied. "And you are….."

"Dr Sheldon Hawkes", he said as he held out his hand. "Everyone calls me Hawkes".

"Nice to meet you Hawkes", said Melissa as she accepted it and they both shook hands. "What could I do for you today?"

"I really need your help with something. I've receive two separate lots of chemicals from both scenes that needs to be analysed. Can you please analyse the second lot for me please?" asked Hawkes.

"Certainly…. I mean it will be a pleasure", replied Melissa.

Both Hawkes and Melissa went back into the lab. As they put their lab coats on, Hawkes watched as Melissa starts analysing the second lot of chemicals that were found in the house. "Wow", he said in amazement. Melissa stopped what she was doing and turns her head to him.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?" she asked Hawkes.

"Oh no, you are doing quite well Melissa", replied Hawkes. Melissa stared at him in question. "Are you sure I'm doing the right thing?"

Hawkes apparently gives in. "It's just that, I'm amazed at what you could do. How old are you again?" Melissa replied "Honestly, don't estimate what an 18 year old can and can't do!" and she went back to work.

Outside the lab, Mac is keeping a watchful eye on Melissa on how she is analysing the evidence from the crimescene. Stella has just come out from the interrogation room and saw him looking at Melissa. She walked up to him and said "Do you think she has the potential to join the team?"

"I guess so", replied Mac "But only as an intern. She told me that she loves science so much, she wants to learn everything she can handle before going back to school." Stella was stunned. "I thought that 18 year olds are meant to be in college", she said. Mac looked at her.

"Melissa didn't go to high school until last year so she's trying her hardest to finish this year", he said as he and Stella made their way to the meeting room.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Thanks again.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the lab, Melissa had just completed analysing the second lot of chemicals. She types the results of the analysis and sends a copy to the folder 'Evidence'. She was about to help Hawkes with the first lot when her cellphone started to ring. "Simpson", answered Melissa. She heard a worried voice coming from the other line. Her face changed from excitement to worry.

"Rachel? Rachel, just slow down", she said.

She heard a scream in the background. Melissa is now struck with worry.

"Rachel, what's going...... Rachel!" but she heard the phone hang up on her. Hawkes heard the conversation and looks at her. "What's the matter Melissa?" he said as he puts his glasses on.

Melissa closed her cellphone and took her labcoat off. "I'm so sorry for leaving you like this Hawkes. My friend is in trouble", she said as she rushes out the door.

Melissa was such in a hurry that she knocked into Danny, this time their cellphones dropped to the floor. "I'm so sorry Danny", she said as she picked up one of the cellphones and gives it to Danny. As she picks up the other cellphone, Danny looked worried.

" Is there something wrong Melissa?" he said as he picked up the papers that were scattered on the floor.

"Again, I'm deeply sorry. I can't stop and chat", she replied without looking at him. She left without saying another word.

Flack entered the lab and saw what happened between the two of them. He was concerned about the both of them. So, he walk towards Danny and said "Is it me, or are you two having a go at each others throats?"

"I've just arrived not long ago and then all of a sudden, Melissa knocked into me again causing our cellphones to drop on the floor. Then she picked up her cellphone and just took off", Danny replied as he finished picked up all the notes from the case.

He stands up and sees Flack looking at his cellphone. "What are you trying to do man?" he asked.

"I'm just contacting Melissa right now to see where she is", said Flack as he found her mobile number and press the 'green phone' button. As he waits for an answer, Danny reached for his pocket and pulls out the ringing cellphone. He checks for any caller ID, but it read 'Unknown'.

"Well, my guess is that she didn't take her cellphone with her", he said as he approached Flack.

Flack turned around and looked at the ringing cellphone, then hangs up. "Now what are we going to do?" he said.

In one of the labs, Lindsay is analysing the DNA from both the two victims and the sample DNA from Melissa. Fifteen minutes later, the processing stage has been completed and the results were printed out. Lindsay took the printed results and had a look.

Meanwhile, Mac, Stella, Danny, Hawkes and Flack were in the meeting room, comparing notes both from the crimescene and the evidence that has been collected so far. They are also trying to determine if both cases are linked and if the killer has any connection with the victims.

Mac was about to address the matter to the team when he didn't see Lindsay or Melissa in the room.

"Where is Lindsay and Melissa? They're suppose to be here ten minutes ago", said Mac

"Lindsay's still in the lab, matching both Melissa's and the victim's DNA to determine whether both of the victims are truly Melissa's parents", replied Stella as she looks at the notes from the autopsy.

Mac looked at both Danny and Hawkes. "And where is Melissa? You know she's part of this case", he asked.

"Melissa has to attend an urgent appointment with her doctor. Nothing major", Danny lied. As Mac turned his back to the team, Flack gives him a stern look. Danny, however just shrugged and starts looking over both the notes and the evidence that was on the table so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Melissa arrived at the address of her best friend from high school, Rachel Anderson. She paid the cab driver and almost forgot to ask the driver a favour.

"Can you wait here please?" she asked. "I won't be too long".

The cab driver replied "I'll wait no longer than half an hour. If you're not back by then, you will have to call another cab".

"That's fine", said Melissa as she exits the cab and crossed the road.

When she arrived at the house, all the windows were locked and the curtains were still closed. Melissa walked towards the door and knocked it. It took just five seconds before Rachel answered the door.

"Come in, quickly", she said as Melissa entered the house.

As Rachel closed the door, Melissa couldn't help herself to ask Rachel what was going on.

"What was that phone call this morning all about?" she said.

Rachel explained everything that happened earlier in the day. Melissa was good at listening to her best friend. She gathered all the information and tried to put the pieces together before Rachel finished explaining.

Then she asked her one question that was worrying her all day. "Did he want to kill you because you're my best friend?" Rachel nodded nervously.

Melissa ran upstairs and grabbed Rachel's wallet. As she was coming down the stairs, Rachel is wondering why her best friend got her wallet for. She saw Melissa giving the wallet to her without any explanation. Melissa on the other hand, knew that the cab is leaving in ten minutes, so she tells Rachel what to do while she writes down the address. She gives Rachel the piece of paper.

"The cab's waiting for you. If the cab driver asks you that he's unavailable, just tell him to go ok?" said Melissa.

"Ok", replied Rachel. She was about to leave the house when she turned to Melissa and said "Why are you doing…." But Melissa wants her out of the house safe and sound.

"There's no time to explain. Just go already", she said as she opened the door. Rachel took one look at Melissa before leaving the house. She reached the cab just as an unknown car pulled up to the driveway. She closed the door and sighs. The cab driver took one look at Rachel.

"I'm sorry, but you have to…." The cab driver said. Rachel however interrupted him.

"Take me to this address asap", she said and the cab sped off.

Back at Rachel's house, the suspect entered the house and saw Melissa standing in the lounge. He smiles, a crooked smile.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he said. Melissa turned around and saw a familiar person, standing behind the couch, feeling a bit terrified.

Back in the lab, the CSI team were halfway through the meeting when Lindsay finally turned up with the DNA results. Mac saw her entering the room.

"Lindsay, what does the DNA results of both victims and Melissa tells us?" He asked.

"The good news is that both the DNA sample and fingerprints from Melissa doesn't match the ones from both scenes", she replied. She continues to discuss the results. "The bad news is that her DNA doesn't match any DNA samples from both our victims….."

"So that means the victims are not Melissa's real parents. So we now assume that she was adopted at a young age", interrupted Stella.

"Yes, that's correct", said Lindsay.

Mac looked up at Lindsay. "Is there anything else that relates to the case", he asked.

"Actually there is", said Lindsay as she passed the laptop to him. Mac takes a look at Melissa's profile, and then looked at Danny. He turned to the rest of the team.

"Can you please give us a moment in private?" he said.

Lindsay, Stella, Flack and Hawkes nods and leaves the room. He turned to Danny looking both worried and confused. He took a deep breath.

"Danny, how many siblings do you have again?" he asked.

"I've only got one. Remember my older brother Louie?" Danny replied.

"Oh, that's right", said Mac.

"Why? Is there anyone else that I should be aware of?" said Danny, confused.

Mac gave him the laptop with Melissa's profile. Danny couldn't believe his eyes.

"Are you definitely sure about this Mac?" he said in a shaky voice.

Mac nodded. Danny looked at him, then at the photo.

Meanwhile outside the lab, Rachel arrived at the address Melissa had given her. She walks into the main door, ignoring the receptionist's request to go back and made her way inside the elevator that leads her to the crime lab. Ten minutes later, she entered the lab to try and find someone. One of the CSI technicians spotted her in the lab. He comes out from one of the labs and walk towards her.

"Excuse me madam, you must go back to the main reception area downstairs and pick up a Visitor's Pass", he said.

Rachel, however, was not in the mood. "Screw the Visitor's Pass. I need to talk to someone. It's really urgent", she shouted as she went to find Mac.

Mac has just leaving the room when Rachel spotted him. She ran to him just as the man was about to call security.

Rachel was so glad to find him at last. "You're Detective Taylor right?"

Mac nodded. He saw the man on the phone. "It's ok Adam. I'll take it from here", he said.

Adam puts the phone down and nodded.

Mac turns to Rachel. "Is there a problem madam?" he said.

Just as Danny leaves the room, he overheard something that even he can't imagine.

Rachel said to Mac "It's about Melissa. She's been held as a hostage".

Danny couldn't believe his ears. Mac turned around and found Danny in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile in Rachel's house, Melissa was sitting on the sofa, trying to stay calm while the suspect puts the gun in front of her face. She looked at the man, face to face and realises it was DJ Pratt – the one who murdered Aiden almost three years ago.

"DJ. What do you want from me?" she asked.

DJ grinned "I want to kill you once and for all!!" he said, still grinning evilly.

Melissa calmed herself down and took a deep breath. "Why did you kill Aiden in the first place? And why me?" she asked.

DJ wanted to shoot her so badly. He realises that the Melissa he once knew was in fact grown up. He could see that she is not afraid like she was several years back. So he stood there, silently. Melissa on the other hand, hesitated.

"Why aren't you answering me?" she said so fast, she almost collapsed on the couch.

DJ looked outside to see if anyone's wondering around the property.

"You have what I've wanted", he said still looking outside.

Melissa almost lost the plot. "What do you mean I've something you wanted?"

DJ stared at her for ten minutes. Then he walked to where she was. "You had some kind of knowledge to put my brother in jail back in Miami. I really wanted to hurt you for doing that...."

*flashback*

_In Miami. Four years ago...._

"_Mr. Pratt, you're going to be in jail for a very long time", said Horatio as he and Melissa was at TJ Pratt's home not far from Miami Beach._

_TJ took one look at Melissa as he was taken away. "You're going to pay for this. You mark my words", he said as he was put into the police car and was driven away._

*end flashback*

"I went to visit him in jail four years ago and he was really pissed off at you...."

*flashback*

_DJ met his brother TJ in jail._

"_I'm so glad to see you", TJ said as he hugged his brother._

"_What do you want me to do?" asked DJ_

"_I want you to go to New York and find this girl. He gives DJ a photo of Melissa. "She's the reason why I'm in jail", he replied._

_DJ looks at the photo, then at TJ. "You want me to kill her right?" he asked. TJ nodded._

_DJ starts to panic. "But I can't do it! It's too...." but TJ interrupted him. "There are no excuses. She's moving to New York as we speak. All I'm asking is to kill that little bitch before she gets away with it!"_

"_Ok, but there's no promises I'll kill her sooner", he said._

_One of the guards came up to them. "Time's Up", he said._

"_Remember what I said", TJ said as he was taken back to his cell._

*end flashback*

Melissa feared that her past is coming back to haunt her. "Then why did you kill Aiden and my parents for?" she asked.

"They were ruining my opportunities to kill you....." He explained the time he killed Aiden and both her parents. This made Melissa jump off the couch.... and search for her phone. Just then, it rang. She checks the caller ID and it reads as 'Unknown Call'. DJ grabbed her arm. Melissa bites his arm, leaving a teeth mark on the suspect. DJ howled in pain, let's his grip off her arm and answers the call.

"Whoever this is, you've got the wrong...." she said. She was interrupted by someone on the other line. "Melissa? Is that you?" She looked surprised when she heard a familiar voice.

"Danny? But how did you...." Danny interrupted her. "I've got your cellphone. Flack tried to contact you and then my pocket started to vibrate. Then I've realised that I've got your phone and you've got mine".

Melissa was about to say something when DJ interrupted the conversation.

"Tell your brother to hang up or I'll hurt you", he said"

Melissa turned around, feeling really angry at him. "He's not my brother you little piece of dirt!!" she cried.

DJ became very angry. He tried to grab the cellphone off from her hand, but Melissa was holding on to it really tight. "Let go you useless ratbag", he said as she struggles to hold on to it. Then, DJ hits her with his elbow, causing Melissa to land on the floor. He picked up the phone and heard Danny calling her.

"Is everything ok Melissa?" said Danny.

DJ didn't say anything. He looked at the cellphone and pressed the end button. Melissa gets up slowly and turns her head around. "You son of a bitch!!" she screamed as she wiped the blood coming out from her mouth with a handkerchief.

Back in the lab, Danny heard everything and is now very concerned for her life. "Melissa..." he began, but he could only hear the click from the other end of the line. "Damn it!" he said as he hang up. Flack saw his frustration and walks towards him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I've contacted Melissa using my cell number and she was fine at first, when an argument erupted between her and the suspect, starts to struggle and then I heard a thud. When I asked her if everything was fine, she hangs up on me", Danny replied.

"Looks like we need to find Mac right away", Flack said as he and Danny left the staff room.

Meanwhile Mac and Stella were in the interrogation room with Melissa's best friend, Rachel.

"What happened when Melissa went to see you this morning?" asked Mac.

Rachel was too scared to answer his question. Stella picks up on her fears and tries to comfort her.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure Melissa's safe", she said.

After hearing this, Rachel calms down and starts talking to them.

"She arrived at my house after I called her...."

*flashback*

_Melissa enters Rachel's house. Rachel closed the door and turned around._

"After she came into my house, I told her everything that happened earlier that morning...."

"_What's that phone call all about?" said Melissa._

"_This guy came here and asked for you. He's going to kill me if I don't tell him where you were", she said sighing with worry._

"….then she did something that was really not her behaviour at all…."

_Melissa starts preparing for the worse case scenario. "Whatever you do, go to this address and look for a friend of mine. His name is Detective Mac Taylor, he's my supervisor. Find him and tell him everything you told me", said Melissa as she writes down the address. She gives the piece of paper to her. "The cab's waiting for you. If the cab driver asks you that he's unavailable, just tell him to go ok?" she instructed her._

"I even asked her why she is doing this…. But she told me to leave because there was no time to explain what's really going on…"

" _Just go ok? I'll be fine", said Melissa as she saw Rachel closes the door…"_

*end flashback*

"And that's was the last time I saw her".

Mac however couldn't believe that she actually do that to her best friend.

"Why didn't you call the cops sooner rather than leaving it too late?" he said.

Rachel paused for a minute, and then tries her best to answer the question.

"Because, if I did….." tears filled her eyes. "He's going to make sure that I'm dead too. Like her parents", she finished. Rachel wipes her tears from her face. Meanwhile, Danny and Flack arrived outside the interrogation room.

"Who's that person in the room with Mac and Stella?" asked Danny.

Flack shrugged. "Maybe it's one of Melissa's friend", he replied.

Danny wanted to go in there, but Flack stopped him.

"Don't worry, Mac and Stella will update you", he said.

"Hope so. Because I'm starting to worry about Melissa now", said Danny as he looked on.

Meanwhile, back in the interrogation room.

"Do you know where she is?" asked Stella.

Rachel took a deep breath. "She's at my place".

Mac stared at the glass and sees Danny's expression. Then he looked at Rachel.

"Thank you for your cooperation Rachel", he said.

"I'm happy to help", she replied. She looked at the glass and saw someone familiar. "Sorry to interrupt you again Detectives but…." She pointed to Danny. "What is his name?"

Stella turned around. "You mean Danny?" she asked.

Rachel nodded. Mac paused for ten minutes straight, and then comes back into the room. "How do you know him?" Rachel took a deep breath. "I know him. That's Melissa's brother. She showed me photos of him with her best friend".

Mac and Stella looked at each other, shocked.

"Looks like we need to get Melissa out of that house and end this game of his", Mac said to Stella.

Rachel however, overheard what Mac said. "Please don't tell me you're going to kill my friend!"

"We're not going to hurt Melissa, Rachel so don't worry", said Stella.

"We're just going to pay a visit to your house, for a familiar face", replied Mac.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel hesitated when she heard that they're going to her house right away.

"Detective Taylor, wait!" she cried.

Mac turned around and wonders what Rachel is doing. "Look Rachel, we've got no time to lose over this matter", he said.

"Maybe I could tell Danny the full story. After all, he's Melissa's brother", begged Rachel.

Mac looked at Stella for some support, but she knew that Rachel's right. "I think its best that Rachel tell Danny what's really going on", said Stella. Mac looked at Danny. "Melissa's best friend wanted to talk to you in private. She'll answer some of your questions when she's finished explaining", he said. Danny nodded and enters the interrogation room.

Outside the interrogation room, Mac, Stella and Flack were in a sound-proof room, keeping an eye on both Danny and Rachel as she explains what really happened. Both Stella and Flack were still surprised about the discovery that Melissa was in fact adopted by the two victims.

"Do you think Melissa forgave her parents before they died?" asked Flack.

"Maybe there's a possibility that she did", replied Mac. "That's the reason why I didn't give her a warning".

"What do you mean?" questioned Stella.

Before Mac could respond, Danny exits the room with Rachel right behind him. "Rachel here informed me what really happened. I guess that she's a great girl with a friendly personality...." he paused for a minute. He was about to continue on when Melissa's cellphone went off just as Mac was discussing the plan.

"Messer", answered Danny. He almost jumped when he heard a familiar voice on the other line.

"Danny! Where's Rachel?" Melissa replied on the other line.

Danny was so relieved to hear her voice again. "She's in the lab with us. Can I ask why?" he asked.

"I need to make sure that Rachel is safe. Also I know who's my kidnapper", said Melissa. Danny really wanted to shout at her, but he realises that it was no use. "I think I know who it is too", he said "His name is DJ Pratt". Melissa sounded surprised. "Yeah. How did you know?"

Danny replied "We've got evidence here in the crime lab that is pointing at him. He killed......"

"....both Aiden and my parents. I know" finished Melissa. "Now, how am I going to...." but she stopped short. "I've gotta go", she said. Danny hears a click and that was the end of the conversation between him and his long lost sister. So, he hangs up and joins the team.

Back at Rachel's house, Melissa puts Danny's cellphone back into her pocket and sat down just as DJ entered the house. He offered her some chips, but she refuses to eat. As he was eating away at his chips, Melissa started to panic a bit, but knew that panicking wasn't the answer. So, she gathers all the courage that she could gather and clears her throat.

"Why did you kill my best friend four years ago?" she asked.

DJ paused for a minute or two to figure out what he was going to say. As he was thinking, Melissa slips her hand in her pocket and presses the speed dial to her own phone.

As Mac, Stella, Danny, Lindsay, Flack and Angell were getting ready, the cellphone started to ring again. Mac went with Stella and Lindsay in Mac's SVU, while Rachel went with Danny, Flack and Angell in Flack's car. Just as they left the police station, Melissa's cellphone starts to ring again.

"Messer", answered Danny. He can hear the conversation between DJ and Melissa and tries to put it on speaker. "Here, let me try", said Rachel as she presses the button which reads 'Speaker'. The whole team listens to the conversation.

"I killed your best friend because she was protecting you from guys like me", he began. "She's a cop. I kill her, and then I ended up arrested thanks to your brother......"

"I told you he's not my brother!!" she said angrily.

DJ however ignored her. "I was supposed to be in jail for five years, but I was only put in there for two. After serving two years, I changed my whole life around until you were back in the picture. I saw you with your parents and I had this feeling that I should kill you, but I keep on missing opportunities to do so....." He was unaware that Melissa had the cellphone on.

Meanwhile, in Flack's car, Danny, Flack, Angell and Rachel were listening to the conversation. ".... So when you were with that Anderson girl, I killed your parents......." Rachel was shocked when she heard this. "It's ok, we'll make sure she's safe", Angell said as she puts her hand on Rachel's shoulder. All that Rachel can do is nod and listen to the conversation.

Back in the house, DJ continued on. "After killing your parents, I took your father's body into the car and dumped him inside the dumpster".

At that, Melissa was really scared. "Then you were about to kill Rachel. You told her to stay here until you get back and..... and instead you were extra happy that I turned up right?" said Melissa. DJ grinned and pointed the gun on her head.

"You're damn right I am" he said. He was about to pull the trigger when he heard a voice from outside.

"NYPD. Come out of the house with your hands up!" DJ looked outside and saw officers surrounding the house. He spotted someone familiar outside one of the police cars. Melissa couldn't see who it is, but recognises the voice which belongs to Mac. "Give it up DJ, We've got the house surrounded.

In the house, DJ was surprised to hear that the police arrived. By the time he turned around, Melissa kicked the gun off from his hand, picked it up and pointed at him. "Who's the loser now?" she said as she struggles to hold it still.

Not far from the Anderson's house, Mr and Mrs Anderson were driving up the street when they stopped at a roadblock. They saw the cops surrounding the roadblock. They were shocked to see that there's armed police surrounding their house. Mrs Anderson ran to one of the officers, crying.

"My daughter's in there!" she cried. Danny was talking to someone in the car when he overheard Mrs Anderson. "You wait here with Flack", said Danny as he made his way to the officer. "I'll take it from here", he said to the officer. The officer nodded and left. Danny turned to Mrs Anderson. "I'm sorry but we're not allow anyone near the house", he said. "But my daughter's in the house", Mrs Anderson shouted.

Rachel heard her mother shouting at Danny. She opened the door. "Mom", she cried as she ran to her mother. "Rachel, you're ok", said Mrs Anderson as she and Mr Anderson hugged her. Rachel was so glad to see her parents again. "Mom. Dad. I'm so sorry", said Rachel while sobbing. "That's ok, at least you're safe", said Mrs Anderson. However, Mr Anderson was confused. "So, if Rachel's here safe and sound, then why are there armed officers around the house?"


	10. Chapter 10

Just then, gun shots were fired from inside the house. "Everybody down!" yelled Flack as everyone ducked for cover. Two shots later, Mac walked towards Flack and signals Danny, Angell and Stella to go and see him.

"Danny and Angell, you two will enter the house through the back door. Flack, Stella and I will enter through the front. If you see Melissa anywhere, make sure that she's safe", instructed Mac. Flack, Angell, Danny and Stella nodded and waits for Mac's signal.

Meanwhile back in the top floor of the house, Melissa couldn't believe that DJ's not dead. "Why didn't you kill me? Are you scared to kill me?" he grinned.

In the bottom floor of the house, Mac, Stella and Flack entered the house through the front door, while Danny and Angell entered through the back door. Meanwhile upstairs, Melissa heard noises from downstairs. So she thinks up a plan to actually try and get their attention.

Downstairs, Mac and Flack were checking the rooms for any signs of struggle. Danny, Stella and Angell checked the lounge. Then Stella spotted something near the fireplace. She puts her latex gloves on and picks it up.

"Hey Mac", she said. Mac made his way to the lounge. Stella showed him the handkerchief with blood stains on it. Mac wore latex gloves and holds the handkerchief. "Maybe there's a struggle between DJ and Melissa as Danny predicted", he said.

Just as they were about to search the rest of the house, Danny heard noises coming from upstairs.

"So let me get this straight. Firstly, you killed my close friend, Aiden Burns to make me scared...." he heard. Mac saw the look on Danny's face and told everyone to keep quiet for a while.

" ....then you killed my adopted parents so that you can be one step closer to killing me, and now you almost killed my best friend. I mean, what in the world is wrong with you?"

Mac and Danny knew that it was Melissa. Mac led Danny, Stella, Flack and Angell up the stairs. As they were walking slowly towards the stairs, the noise was getting closer.

Meanwhile, DJ was getting a bit frustrated with Melissa. "Aren't you going to answer my question?" he said. Melissa wasn't going to give in. "If I were you, I would shut your dirty mouth. You know why?" DJ shook his head.

She smiled "Because the cops will be here right about...." She was interrupted by Flack, kicking the door open and the rest of the team moved in. "....now", she finished.

DJ was surprised when he saw them. "Look, it's not what you think...." he began. Flack however, interrupted. "You're under arrested for the abduction of an officer and the murders of Eve and Chris Robertson". Danny ran to Melissa's side and puts his hand out.

"Melissa, please give me the gun", he said. Melissa did what she was told. Stella could tell that Melissa is in shock. So she took her hand. "Don't worry, it's over now", she said. Both Stella and Melissa were about to leave the room when DJ started yelling at her.

"You haven't answered my question you slimeball", he said as Mac handcuffed him. Melissa turned around, trying hard not to stare at him. "Because I want to see you in jail for the rest of your life for what you did to my parents", she said. As Melissa leaves the room, Danny was surprised when she said this. He turned to Flack. "That's my little sister", he said quietly.

After being discharged from hospital, Melissa arrived to see Mac in his office. She was about to knock on the door when Mac signals her to come in.

"What brings you here at this hour?" he asked.

Melissa took a deep breath. "I know that these couple of days have been really great, being an intern and all. But ever since being abducted by that DJ guy, I knew that I was putting my own life at risk...."

"Everyone have to put their lives at risk everyday Melissa", interrupted Mac. "It's part of the job description".

"I know that. It's just.... I need sometime to find my brother...." She hands Mac an envelope. "That is why I'm resigning as an intern".

Mac was surprised at her decision. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" he said. Melissa nodded. As Mac was about to say something, Melissa left his office. As she left, Danny and Lindsay saw her pretty upset before entering Mac's office.

"What's the matter with her?" Danny asked.

Mac gave him the envelope. "Melissa handed me her resignation letter...."

"Sorry to interrupt but you're got to be kidding me", said Lindsay.

"Well, I'm not kidding Lindsay", said Mac.

"Why did she resign for?" asked Danny.

Mac paused. "She resigned because she wants to find her brother". He took one look at Danny. "I think it's time to tell her the truth Danny, or else we will lose her for good".

Danny was surprised. "You think she's a good intern?" Mac nodded. "She's the best intern that I ever had". Danny looked at Lindsay. She nodded in agreement. "She is pretty good at handling her emotions.... especially with this case. I wish I was as strong as she was", she said. Danny looked at Mac. "Ok, I'll talk to her" and he turned around. Mac stopped him. "Hey Danny", Danny turned around. "Tell her that I'm turning down her resignation". "Will do", he said as he and Lindsay left for the locker room.

In the locker room, Melissa was packing her things into one of the two boxes that she found outside one of the labs. She took out a photo of her close friend, Aiden. She looked at it and thought of the time when she gave it to her as a gift....

*flashback*

_Melissa was outside the school when Aiden have told her to meet. She hands Melissa something. "What is it?" asked Melissa. "Go on. Open it", replied Aiden. Melissa unwrapped the gift and was shocked._

"_Aiden, you don't have to......" she began but Aiden interrupted. "I know that you're found a permanent home tomorrow. So I bought this great photo frame to go with this photo of Danny and I. I want you to keep it"._

_Melissa gave her a hug. "Thank you so much Aiden", she said. Aiden started to cry. "You.... you're welcome", she replied._

*end flashback*

Melissa smiled at the photo. A drop of tear has fallen as she puts it in the box.

Lindsay and Danny was about to enter the locker room when they saw Melissa, putting her stuff into the box.

"Maybe you should go talk to her", said Lindsay. Danny was however, felt a bit scared. "I don't even know if she will ever accept me as her brother", he replied. Lindsay gave him a smirk. "Well, you'll never know if you actually try", she said. She kissed Danny and left the room.

Danny entered the room as Melissa was about to put the rest of her belongings into the box. "You need some help?" Danny asked. Melissa turned around. "Danny. I didn't know you were here", she replied. Danny wanted to tell her straight away, but he knew that it's not the time to break it to her.... yet.

"Yeah, I just wanted to help you.... you know.... with packing". Melissa looks surprised. "That's ok. I'm almost done", she replied. Danny saw something in one of the boxes and took it out. "Where did you get this photo from?" he said.

She looked at him, holding the photo frame. "I've got it from a close friend of mine. She gave it to me a day before I moved to the Robertson family...." Danny took a closer look at the photo. The photo showed Aiden standing next to what it looks like himself. "How did you know Aiden Burns?" he asked.

Melissa stopped packing and sat next to him. "Well, to make this long story short.... she let me live at her place for a couple of weeks until..." She started to cry. "....until Eva and Chris took me in as their daughter".


	11. Chapter 11

Danny sighed. He doesn't know what to do. So, he does the unthinkable and starts putting Melissa's things back into her locker. Melissa, however, was shocked at what Danny was doing. "Excuse me, what are you doing?" she asked.

"What does it looks like? I'm putting your stuff back into your locker", he replied as he puts her snow globe back on the top shelf.

Melissa was confused. She didn't say anything until Danny packed everything back into the locker and closed the door.

"Melissa, there's something I need to tell you", started Danny.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Oh boy. Here comes the 'I think it looks serious' look again", she moaned.

Danny knew that it's the moment of truth. He knew that the time has come for him to tell Melissa the truth – the whole truth.

"Sit down. It may help you keep your balance once it's out in the open", he said.

All Melissa did was nodded and she sat down.

Danny took a deep breath. "The reason why I put all your stuff back is that Mac did not accept your resignation. He said that you were a great CSI intern and wanted you to stay. And plus there's something else you need to know. "

Melissa's hand started to twitch. She knew something's really up and it's starting to kill her so badly. "Wait a minute. You're my brother?!" she covers her mouth. Danny looked at her, shocked. He knew that she figured out the truth long before they first met. At the end, he nodded. He looked at Melissa's reaction.

Melissa couldn't believe it. First she was silent. Then she stood up, put on her coat and was about to leave when Danny grab her hand. She turned around and looked at him. "Why are you holding my hand?" she asked.

Danny knew that it's hard for her to understand. "Look I know that it's hard to understand. You're grieving for your adoptive parents' death at the moment and I understand that. It's just that you need to know who your real family...."

"Thank you for your concern Danny, but I can't do this. I rather grieve for the people whom I've lost than believing that you're my real brother", interrupted Melissa as she pulled her hand away from his and leave the locker room.

As Melissa left the room, Lindsay entered the locker room to find Danny, covering his face with his hands. "Let me guess, Melissa didn't take the news in well right?" she guessed. Danny just stood there and sighs. "Yeah. I'm starting to be concerned about her now that she knows the truth", he said as he looks at his sister's locker.

"Just give her some time. Maybe she will come to terms with it. Right now, she needs time to grieve for the lost of her parents", said Lindsay as she kisses his cheek. "I hope so", added Danny. Both he and Lindsay left the locker room to Danny's apartment.

Meanwhile, Melissa arrived at home feeling sorry for herself. She looked at the place where her parents' was murdered and burst into tears. She didn't know what to do, or who to call. Because she knew that Danny's right. It was time to face the reality that she needs her family – her real family, and that real family is him. She blames herself for leaving her parents unprotected. So, she ran to the cupboard and search for something. She searched and searched until she gave up, grab the keys and leaves the house – slamming the door behind her.

Back at Danny's apartment, both Lindsay and Danny didn't speak to one another all the way to the apartment. Once they were inside, Danny couldn't help but wonder what Melissa is doing at the moment. Lindsay looked at him and hugs him. "You should stop thinking about her. Right now you should focus on our family", she said.

Danny looked at Lindsay confused. "What do you mean 'family'? It's only the two of us". Lindsay smiled as she touched her stomach. "I'm pregnant". He couldn't believe it. One minute, he told the truth to Melissa (which it didn't went as planned). The next, Lindsay announces that she is having a child – his child. Before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it", he said as he walks to the door. He opened the door and his expressions went from excitement to surprised. "Melissa. How did you...."

"I kind of found your address in the phonebook", Melissa replied. She looked inside and saw Lindsay in the lounge of his apartment. "Looks like you're busy at the moment so I'll just leave you two...." and she walked away. "Melissa wait", he said. Melissa stopped and turned around. Danny came out of the apartment and caught up with her. "Don't worry, there's something I needed to tell you too".

Danny walked Melissa in his apartment and sat her down. "You want tea, coffee....". "Orange juice will be fine, if you have any", she replied. As Danny went into the kitchen, Lindsay sat down next to her and hugged her. "Look, I know that you've lost both your adopted parents, but that doesn't mean that you should ignore people that support you through this time of need. Besides, I've been there and done that myself", she said. Lindsay wanted to mention Danny as her brother, but she didn't want to scare her. So she left it out – for now.

Melissa looked at Lindsay confused. "Wha..... what do you mean by that?" she said. Lindsay hands her a tissue box. "My friends were murdered when I was 14. Two years ago, I went back to Montana to testify against the guy who killed them. It was so hard to tell what happened to the judge when Danny here turned up unexpectedly. He supported me right through the trial and when that was over, we even got closer together than we ever imagined", she said as Danny arrived with two glasses of orange juice in hand.

"You've got that right honey", Danny replied as he passed a glass to Lindsay. After that, Melissa could feel the warmness between the two and started to smile unexpectedly. Danny saw this and was surprised. "Why are you smiling Melissa?" he asked.

Melissa sighed. "I've just had this feeling.... A happy feeling...... As if both my adoptive parents are actually happy that I'm here, with someone that I didn't know for 18 years...." She looks at him. ".... and now that I've mentioned it....." Tears started to fill her eyes again. "I..... I'm so sorry for pushing you away Danny...." "Hey, that's ok", he said as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "There's no need to apologise. Besides, you've just lost someone close to you...." He smiles back and looks at Lindsay. ".... and there is some good news as well".

"What good news are you talking about?" asked Melissa. Lindsay nodded at Danny. Then he looks at Melissa. "I hope you're prepared for a new role coming up", he said. Melissa looked at Lindsay confused. Lindsay laughed. "You are going to be a great aunt. I'm pregnant". Melissa's expression turned from confusion, to surprised. "Oh my goodness!! Congratulations!!" she replied excitedly as she hugged both Danny and Lindsay.

She raised her glass. "To the both of you. For four things: For being there for me in this time of need, for being engaged, for letting me being part of your family and for the announcement of your first child. Cheers". They all toasted together and sip their chosen drinks.

Danny raised his beer bottle. "I would like to make a special toast to you Melissa, for understanding and letting me be a part of your life. Cheers". Melissa smiled as they toasted. Lindsay, on the other hand, raised her glass for one last toast. "To our friends and family whom we've lost. May they rest peacefully and guide us through our lives as a family". Melissa felt a tear drop from her eye and wipes it clean before anyone noticed. "Cheers", they said together.

This is the last chapter for this story. Please take the time to read the story in full and review. Thank you for reading.


End file.
